1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing an offer to a consumer, and more particularly, to selecting a consumer to be provided the offer.
2. Background Art
Issuers in a transactional account industry acquire new customers predominantly through two different channels: a pre-approved (PA) channel and a non pre-approved (NPA) channel. Traditionally, prospects solicited through the PA channel are removed from the NPA channel. Treating these two groups separately can reduce the marketing cost by reducing redundant, unintended solicitations. That is, if the prospect has already received a PA offer, there is no need to send the prospect a later, NPA offer. However, even this technique can still result in a significant number of unnecessary offers.
What is needed is a system and method for further reducing the numbers of unnecessary transactional instrument offers to prospects.